


The Sentimental Entity

by SKwriter



Series: Who Killed Markiplier: The After Stories [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Gen, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Reader is not the District Attorney, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKwriter/pseuds/SKwriter
Summary: Two in oneThat's what he wasWhen one tries to take the reinHe resistsbut they are him and he is themSo the manor beckons his return





	The Sentimental Entity

    The entity perused the meeting room silently. The room was as empty as a graveyard, devoid of life. Those people with his face had left hours ago. That eccentric man had created this room almost a decade ago, at a time where there was only two that occupied this place. The entity and the person he once called a friend. This place used to puzzle him. Every now and then another person would appear, carrying the same face as himself. They shared a face but they were different. However, they all carried a common goal… at least most of them carried the same goal. There were a few that had never expressed their opinion on the matter.    


     The room was dark, he had forgotten to turn the lights back on but to be honest he didn’t care. The darkness seemed to welcome him like a dear friend. Slowly walking around the long table, he traced his fingers on the chairs. A blue and red aura seemed to follow him. Clinging to him for a second before floating up into the air and disappearing. The blue aura clung onto the entity longer, deepening in color as he walked. It wasn’t long until the blue overtook the red. Only a flicker of red could be seen. It would’ve been an unusual sight if anyone were to have witnessed it. The red and the blue aura were known to work together in perfect synchronization, it was a rare sight to see one in more control over the other. Very few could say that they had seen him like that before.    


    The entity stopped at the head of the table. It was where he was to sit at a meeting. He surveyed the room from his spot. He had so much power here, however, here was the only place he could hold that power. A part of him used to have the favor of a whole city. Everyone there loved that part, everyone cherished that part of him, but that was stripped away from that part, along with his body. The other part had the favor of two suitors, how they loved that part, however, the other part loved magic more than them. The magic that the part loved so much lead to the demise of two. The two parts, filled with rage and vengeance, needed their revenge. Their worst qualities mixed into one man, that’s who the entity was. The face of the one who was loved, and the power of the one who went too far.    
They had created a monster, but that monster was just what they needed.    


     There were times when one of the parts would need to rest. He would never let the others see this. If one of the parts were resting, it would show weakness. The two parts had come together to avoid that. The entity would leave the group to go on his own, letting a part take a breath. It allowed the other part to take full control for a moment. The other part rarely did anything on his own, but at certain occasions, when the guilt of the past came crawling back, the part would leave. He would leave the plain of the egos, where the boundaries of the real world didn’t affect him, and go back to that familiar place where it all began.    


    The entity pressed his hands against the table, the blue aura began to double in size. The aura exploded, curling around the entity. It enveloped the entity whole, no traces of the red to be found. The entity did not resist the blue aura’s possession. The aura completely covered the entity, it began to tighten around the entity before, it disappeared. Both the entity and the aura vanished into thin air. The only evidence of their existence in that room was a light blue wisp that flew up into the air. 

* * *

    The manor had not aged well. These eight years had done the manor no favor. Vines wrapped the pillars in front of the doorsteps. Weeds had infested the lawn, sucking the life out of all the grass. Flowers had wilted away, and bushes grew unruly. The driveway had cracked. Weeds sprouted through these tiny cracks. Acts of vandalism were conducted on the manor. The front windows were completely shattered. Teenagers had tagged the walls with their paint. The windows and doors were boarded up. There were cracks in the bricks that made up the walls of the manor.  The manor had been in shambles for years. 

 

    The entity appeared in front of the manor. A throbbing pain in his head screamed for him to turn back, but the entity pushed forward.  He approached the front door. Long planks of wood were hammered into the doorway, keeping unwanted visitors out. He grabbed one of the planks and pulled it back ever so slightly. The plank was loose, nearly falling off the door as he pulled. Someone had been here before. The entity pulled back almost all of the planks, discarding them in a pile beside him. The door was rid of all its barriers.    


   The entity gripped the doorknob. He slowly twisted it until he felt a click, the door was unlocked. He slowly pushed open the door. The door creaked open, the second it was open dust attacked his senses. The entity swatted at the air and used his other hand to muffle a cough. The dust had cleared and before him was a familiar sight, the entrance room. He had been here many times, made many memories, but not while he was in this form.    


_   “Holy- Mark this is your place?” _ _   
_

_     The young boy’s friend merely chuckled, bowing ever so slightly .“Welcome to my humble home Damien.” Mark was met with a playful punch in the arm.  _ _   
_

_   “Humble,” Damien scoffed, “this place is a castle!” _ _   
_

_    The marble floor was polished. Damien swore he could see his own reflection in it. A grand chandelier was suspended in the air,  only being held up by linked chains. The crystals glistened in the sunlight. In the middle of the entrance was a round table with a beautiful bouquet of white roses. Parallel to the table was a mirror. No scratches or smudges were evident on it. An intricately detailed bench was set on the side of the wall. Carving of flower and birds decorated the sides. Even though it was only an entrance room, the sight was a spectacle.  _ _   
_

_    “Come on,” Mark exclaimed, dragging his friend by the wrist. “Will is waiting for us upstairs.”  _ _   
_

    The memory came to a surprise for the entity. He quickly shook his head, as if it could make it go away. He began to scan the area. It was only a shell of its former glory.  The marble was dirtied and stained with dirt and dust. The chandelier was missing a handful of crystal. The ones that were left were in no condition to shine in the sunlight ever again. The bouquet of roses, which were always switched out every month, was wilted. The bench was scratched up. Directly in front of him was the mirror.    


  It looked exactly like how it was when he left it. The mirror had shattered, reflecting himself several times in each crack. He had half expected something, no. Someone to have appeared there. He tore his eyes away from the mirror, nothing good will come out of it.   


    The entity hesitated before stepping in. This was the farthest he had gotten in his visits to this manor. Although a loud electrical screech begged him to go back, his blue aura raged on, and the entity complied with its wishes. He slowly walked through the door and into the manor.  A chill ran up his spin, begging him to turn away, but he continued to move forward.   


  His first stop was to the kitchen, where the Chef once resided. The sweet smell of freshly baked bread or roasted pig had not reached his nose. Instead, the familiar musty smell of dust was the only thing there. The silverware and kitchen tools were nowhere to be found. The Chef had once made him many treats in this very kitchen, although reluctant, the Chef always put out his best _.  _ _   
_

_   “Will, I don’t know about this.” _ _   
_

_   “Nonsense good friend, I’m sure that the Chef would be delighted to make you something to eat.” _ _   
_

_   Damien let out an exasperated sigh. “Seriously, I can just grab something when I get home,” Damien tired to reason. “I’m not even that hungry.” Just then his stomach decided to betray him. A low  _ _ growl emanated from his stomach, causing William to laugh. _ _   
_

_  “Not that hungry you say,” William said, cocking his head to the side. _ _   
_

_   Damien stood defeated. “Fine.”  _ _   
_

_   William grinned. “Chef,” He exclaimed, walking into the kitchen, “Do you think you can make Damien something to eat?” _ _   
_

__ The entity removed himself from the kitchen, he didn’t know why he was compelled to go there. The memories should’ve been something to avoid, not seek out. A stairwell stood in the corner of the room. He went up. The stairs creaked with every step, slightly shaking as he placed his feet. The entity carefully made his way up the stairs, to the balcony. The railing had rotted with age, and the paint was chipped and stained, but fond memories kept coming his way.    


_   “WILL!”  _ _   
_

_    “I’m fine, look!”  _ _   
_

_    William walked atop the railing, triumphantly smiling as Damien was having a panic attack. With any wrong move, the young boy could fall to his doom.  _ _   
_

_    “Will,” Damien squeaked, his voice edging in panic.“If you know what is good for you, you’ll get down from there!”  _ _   
_

_    The future Colonel rolled his eyes. “Calm down, I’ve done this dozens of times before, isn’t that right Mark?” _ _   
_

_    Mark, who was casually watching the show from afar piped in, “Yep.” _ _   
_

_   “DOn’t encourage him Mark!” _   


  The entity didn’t try to push the past this time. His blue aura flared, almost doubling in size. He was beckoning the entity to go back down. The entity resisted this time, the scream in his head was near unbearable. The red began to erupt once more, taking over the corners of the blue. A male and a female voice in his head were tearing him apart. He gripped onto the railing, holding his head with his free hand. A searing burn was throbbing in his head, the screams, the fights, the pain was too much to handle. The entity lost his grip on the railing and collapsed on the floor on all fours. The floor was cool to the touch. He bit his tongue, suppressing a scream.    


  And then it ceased.    


  A man got up from the floor slowly. His eyes wide open with fear, wonder, and shock. He stumbled as he tried to walk, he held onto the railing for support. It was then he noticed that his hands were trembling. The man gripped the railing tighter in an attempt to stop the shaking. A soft breeze past by, shooting a chill down his spine. He limped over to the stairwell, his legs like jelly. Damien made his way down the stairs, leaning on the railing.    


   He had nearly tripped several times as he attempted to go down the stairs. Luckily, his was able to catch himself before he did any damage to his body. How long had it been since he was in control? How long had it been since he was himself? He looked down at his skin. The pale peach was quite a contrast to his usual grey. The low hum that followed him was nonexistent He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He was normal.   


_“You know you can’t stay like this.”_   


   Damien let out a sigh. “I know Celine, I just,” Damien paused. “I just need to do this.”    


_ “...do it before it gets back.”  _ _   
_

__ He nodded. Stepping off the last step, Damien scanned the area with his own eyes. It was like taking a breath of fresh air when his vision wasn’t filtered by static and a darker tint. The man navigated his way through the manor. He had a job to do, there was no time to get nostalgic. He passed the detective’s study, the kitchen, and finally, he made it to the entrance. Right in front of him was the shattered mirror, reflecting his face several times. A strange aura shrouded the mirror, repelling him away, but he got closer. A far scream echoed through his head, he needed to hurry up.    


   Damien gripped the frame of the mirror. Before he could pull it off, a figure flashed in the mirror. Damien yelped, letting go of it. He did a double take on the mirror and the figure was gone. He took in a deep breath and put his hands back on the frame. Damien pulled the mirror off of the wall. The weight of it nearly caused him to drop it. Damien pulled the mirror closer to his chest, trying to distribute the weight. The screams were getting louder, echoing through his brain. It was unbearable, but it was bad.   


_  “Damien!” _   


 “I know,” Damien snapped. He looked back down and the mirror, a sad smile gracing his face. “I’m sorry old friend.”   


  Damien closed his eyes. A dark gray began to crawl up his skin. A low hum echoed in his thoughts. A red aura flared, only to be followed by a blue. He felt himself pushed back, the filters were back. The world around on his tinted with a darker shade. Static covered the edges of his vision. The throbbing pain of his chest caused an ear piercing scream to come out of his mouth.    


    The entity perused the meeting room silently. The room was as empty as a graveyard, devoid of life. Those people with his face had left hours ago. A large mirror was in his arm, and a figure flashed into existence.    


    “Damien?”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Damien, best boy is here! This chapter came out a lot sooner than I thought it would. I hope you enjoyed. If you did or if you didn't please leave a comment down below. I'd love to hear your opinions.


End file.
